


35. fully clothed

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [15]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Hanamaru is a little too frisky.[EDIT: Posted twice, I deleted the other.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for my lack of posting and not completing requests in a timely fashion. I've hit a little slump in life, is all...for some reason, motivation isn't coming as easily as it usually does, writer's block and depression have been simultaneously kicking my ass, and I'm swamped with other things. Forgive me?
> 
> ...Sorry for the little rant. I'm on spring break in about a week, so hopefully I can write a little more during that time. In the meantime, here's a little drabble of a very rare KanaMaru. Hope you enjoy this little nugget.

“Hanamaru, how long are you going to sit there?”

 

“Aw, Dia, let her stay. She’s comfy.”

 

Kanan and Dia had been engaging in light banter like that for hours as they played Uno on Dia’s bed. Hanamaru was seated between Kanan’s splayed legs, trying her hardest not to grind backwards, but it was oh-so tempting. After all, she had been able to feel Kanan’s boner against her back the whole time. Kanan seemed normal otherwise, and if Hanamaru wasn’t mistaken, she was really trying to be subtle about it.

 

However, it was getting boring, sharing a hand with Kanan and whispering about which card she should throw next. A tad frustrated, Hanamaru subtly rolled her hips backwards, right onto Kanan’s bulge. Kanan let out a strangled groan under her breath, and Dia laughed. “Ah-ha! What a pained expression. I bet you know what’s coming next, then...” With triumph, Dia slammed down a draw-four. “The color...is red!”

 

“You always pick that, haha,” Kanan said nervously. “Uh, Maru-chan, could you draw those cards for me?”

 

“But I’m comfortable, zura...”

 

Hanamaru didn’t have to turn around to know that Kanan had a troubled expression on her face, obviously conflicted. Hanamaru knew that she was trying to avoid leaning forward, but she wouldn’t allow it. Slowly, Kanan leaned forward, and as she did, Hanamaru rolled back again and Kanan dropped the cards she had plucked. “Whoops,” she breathed. She looked as if she were about to struggle to pick them back up, but she just let them drop again, swallowing hard. Her cock seemed even harder than before. “Uh...Dia, I-I don’t feel too well. Can you get me some water? Or, better yet, make me some tea? Yes, some tea, please, if it’s not too much trouble...”

 

“Ha! What a sore loser,” Dia said, throwing down her cards. “Fine, if it’s tea you want, then I’ll make you some...it’ll take a while, though. Prepare yourself for another round while I’m gone!”

 

No sooner than Dia had left, Kanan was peppering kisses on Maru’s neck, trying to rock her hips forward. “Maru-chan! I told you not to do things like that...it’s not fair...”

 

Hanamaru giggled at the troubled tone in Kanan’s voice. Of course, she wasn’t  _ that _ mad. “Sorry! But it was fun, wasn’t it?”

 

Kanan put the rest of her cards down and turned Hanamaru’s head, kissing her lightly on the lips and then going in for another. However, before she could, Hanamaru was turning around and climbing into her lap, straddling her. Her skirt covered their laps, but she was still flush against Kanan’s erection, gasping as it brushed against her clit through her panties. “Let’s take them off,” Kanan breathed.

 

“No, th-this is fine, zura,” Hanamaru whispered back. “Just move with me...”

 

Kanan nodded, and as Hanamaru started to grind against her shaft, she moved in tandem. Her panties were soaked; she wondered if Kanan could feel it through her jeans. Hanamaru could surely feel the tent in her pants, stimulating her clit excellently. “It’s really not fair when you do this to me,” Kanan said teasingly. “You’re not as innocent as you let on.”

 

Hanamaru giggled, then placed a little kiss on Kanan’s lips. “Sorry, Kanan-chan. Sometimes I lose myself when I’m with you.”

 

Kanan shivered a little bit in Hanamaru’s embrace. Hanamaru’s honey-brown locks brushed against Kanan’s shoulder as she leaned in closer, moving her hips faster. Every thrust brought her closer and closer to climax as Kanan’s erect shaft provided lovely friction for her swollen bud. “I wish I was fucking you,” Kanan whimpered, nuzzling Hanamaru affectionately and rubbing her lower back. “I wish I could take you here...but this feels so good, too...”

 

Those passionate words required no extensive response on Hanamaru’s part; she simply pulled Kanan forward by her hair for a soft, loving kiss, still rutting against her. However, Kanan quickly pulled away and buried her face in the crook of Hanamaru’s neck, panting heavily. Her hips stopped moving, but Hanamaru kept going, desperate to reach her peak. After all, Dia could have came back at any minute, and she had to get off before then. “Kanan-chan, keep moving with me.”

 

“Wait, wait, don’t, I-I think I’m close.”

 

Hanamaru had to admit, she was rather surprised; Kanan could usually hold out for much longer than she could. Then again, Hanamaru had been teasing Kanan for almost an hour, so it wasn’t too odd for her to be on edge. “Just stick with me a little bit longer, zura,” Hanamaru whispered, petting Kanan’s hair. 

 

Hanamaru was close, too, and her hips seemed to just be moving on their own at that point. She felt as if her whole body was on fire with pleasure; in fact, she was hardly registering Kanan beneath her, instead just moving in an attempt to get closer to her orgasm. Kanan’s hands were frantically roaming, grabbing Hanamaru’s ass, her breasts, tugging at her hair...every touch only served to heat Hanamaru up even more. 

 

A dull, arousing pain shot through Hanamaru’s neck as Kanan bit down into her skin and moaned, low and drawn-out. That set off both of their orgasms, and Hanamaru tilted her head back and trembled. Kanan gripped Hanamaru’s hips so hard that it hurt and pulled her downwards, thrusting hard and fast to draw out her climax. Hanamaru could feel the warmth of Kanan’s seed even through Kanan’s pants and her underwear, and she couldn’t help but moan a little at the feel of it.

 

However, once Hanamaru limply fell forward, she realized that that was not at all good for their cause. Kanan said something first, but it was more out of disgust than panic. “Ew...it’s all over my underwear and the front of my pants...”

 

Just in time, Hanamaru heard Dia’s footsteps coming up the stairs. She scrambled off of Kanan and grabbed a pillow from the head of Dia’s bed, still flushed and trying to fix her hair. “H-here, hold this over it, zura!”

 

Sure enough, there was a huge dark spot where Kanan’s spunk had seeped through the fabric of her jeans. Kanan bashfully took it, apologizing to Dia under her breath, then placed it on top, trying to make it look like she was casually holding it. Hanamaru was quickly beginning to regret how eager she had been to tease Kanan in the first place...

 

Dia came in holding a small tray with a teapot and teacup on it, but stopped in her tracks. “Are you two okay? You seem feverish.”

 

“Uh, no,” Hanamaru said quickly. “Well...yes. See, Kanan-chan started to look kind of red, and I freaked out so now I’m red, too, zura. I just panicked a little. Everything’s fine.”

 

“Kanan-san?! Are you going to be okay?!”

 

“Yes, I-I just feel kind of hot,” Kanan mumbled. “Uh...maybe a cold drink would be better?”

 

“...Seriously...? Very well, then. I’ll go get you something cold, instead, and I’ll have the tea for myself.” Dia looked kind of miffed, but she took the drink and exited with a sigh.

 

Hanamaru let out a sigh, herself, but it was from relief rather than irritation. “That was a close call, zura...maybe I was a little hasty.”

  
“No problem, no problem at all,” Kanan said, drumming her fingers coyly. “Say, while Dia’s gone...do you think we could have a round two?”


End file.
